


Rivals and Allies

by CJCroen1393



Series: A Patchwork Pack (Old Version) [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Again, Gen, Spoilers, carnivore alliances, carnivore rivalries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and her new pack meet various old and new carnivores, both rivals and allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals and Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second part of the "Patchwork Pack" series!
> 
> This time, Blue, Rexie and the Dimorphs all look around the island and find various dinosaurs and other creatures.

Dawn, Isla Nublar Valley, formerly known as "Gallimimus Valley".

The pack is still sleeping, with the alpha, Blue yawning as she slowly wakes to the chirps of something overhead.

Blue looks up in the air groggily, and sees a few Dimorphodons flying overhead. She wanted to screech at them to be quiet but then a huge shadow swooped over her.

Blue's eyes flew open and she stared up in shock at what she was seeing. Flying over her and alongside her winged packmates were three massive Pteranodons. With their massive orange-yellow wings, helmet-like red heads with short crests, huge, sharp beaks, and piercing yellow eyes. Their talons were sharp and vicious, capable of carrying their prey aloft with ease. Ever since their escape, the hot-headed pterosaurs rarely came out this far inland--they usually remained in their nesting grounds or flew out to sea for food--but when they did stray inland, it never meant anything good.

Blue prepared to attack them to protect her pack, but to her surprise, the Dimorphs did not appear to be threatened by the Pteras. They appeared to be communicating, though Blue couldn't understand the Pteras. Blue had remembered suddenly, that the Dimorphs had told her that they and the Pteras used to live together, in a large, peaceful enclosure that the humans called an "aviary". They lived safely in there for ten years before the white monster burst in and scared them all away.

The Pteras eventually left, flying out into the direction of the ocean. 

Blue suddenly noticed that the Rex wasn't there. The Dimorphs told her that she had left for something while Blue was asleep before flying out and snapping up insects for their breakfast.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Mid-morning, Isla Nublar River, formerly site of the "Cretaceous River Cruise".

The Rex has wandered off to the river so that she could get a drink and some breakfast. She's so enormous that she can merely slosh down three massive gulps of water and her thirst is quenched. She had already eaten a Triceratops and her belly was full.

The Rex knew that her alpha wouldn't mind her wandering off. Then again, the Rex was the beta and the muscle. There was not much Blue could do besides scolding her.

Standing across the river was a large, bright yellow creature, a Metriacanthosaurus. The smaller carnivore looked up at her before walking away. The Rex knew that the smaller predator was no match for her, so she must have scared her away.

She suddenly hears something underneath the water. A dark shape forms underneath the surface, prompting the Rex's survival instincts to kick in.

She backed away before the shape finally emerged, another bright yellow creature, with an elongated snout like a crocodile, a wide mouth and long feathery quills on her head and arms...just like the white monster. 

The Rex, however, was prepared for her. She smacked this other predator with her tail. The Baryonyx was less of a threat than the white monster (she was also smaller), and indeed, upon seeing that she was outmatched, the Bary escaped back into the water, stalking off.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Noon, Isla Nublar Delta, formerly known as "The Aviary".

Blue was searching for her beta as she wandered across the ruins of the park. She had already sent a few Dimorphs to scout for the Rex. She was over forty-feet-long, she couldn't have been that hard to find.

Just as she was searching for her beta/muscle, however, she reached a snag in the form of an ambush.

A green predator, close to Blue's height but larger in terms of body length made an appearance. She had a long frill around her neck and was screeching viciously.

Dilophosauruses were rare around these parts, having lived in the restricted area to the north, though Blue had never seen them there until the aftermath of the park's downfall. Blue had learned that the Dilos spat out venom at their prey, which could cause blinding and paralysis. Blue had to be quick, to keep the creature from catching her and shoot her venom.

The Dilophosaurus extended her frill and spat the thick black venom, but Blue dodged. The venom hit a tree instead.

Blue looked at the Dilo, which glared at her viciously. She seemed prepared to do the same thing again, but Blue started to run. 

The Dilo chased her for some time, but couldn't see her and eventually gave up. A predator only keeps attacking if they feel like it's worth the effort.

Suddenly, however, she found herself face to face with the raptor. Before the Dilo could do anything, Blue struck and killed her.

Breakfast was served.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Noon, Isla Nublar River.

After her meal, Blue heard the Dimorphs overhead and headed to their location, knowing they must have found the Rex.

But before they could get there, something emerged from the river, a large blue monster with an elongated snout.

The Suchomimus screeched viciously at Blue and the Dimorphs. Blue intended to fight but she knew that at her size she wouldn't be able to cause much harm to it. 

Blue let out a rough call, hoping the Rex could hear her; this was almost certainly a job for the Rex to do.

The Suchomimus' huge ugly jaws were prepared to enclose around Blue before she heard the roar of the Rex. The Suchomimus' look of anger turned into a look of fear and she turned to see the enormous Rex storming in, teeth flashing white.

The Rex was about to bite her, but the Sucho slipped back into the water, swimming away before she could.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Afternoon, Pteranodon Nesting Ground, formerly known as "Main Street".

Blue and her new pack hadn't been here often since the incident and the night the white monster died. The whole thing was littered with the wreckage of ruined buildings and the bones of that creature with the fin on its back all over the ground.

The buildings that weren't destroyed were now home to giant, birdlike nests, built by the Pteranodons.

A few of the Pteranodons were still seated in the nests, the rest presumably out at sea for food. The winged creatures stared at them, but didn't attack. The Dimorphs sat on the Rex's back as they walked along, and Blue guessed that this was why the Pteras weren't attacking them.

Blue walked over to the lagoon, wherein the Mosasaurus lived.

The Mosasaurus was, from the perspective of the humans, was essentially a hero after she destroyed the white monster. They kept their distance from the Mosasaurus, knowing that she would eat anything in over the water. However, they would occasionally see her breach the surface, leaping out of the water.

Today was one of those moments, as the Mosasaurus burst out of the water, letting out her loud, bellowing song before splashing back into the water.

The water had splashed onto the surface, getting Blue, the Rex and the Dimorphs wet in the process. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Evening, on the trail back to the Valley.

They were headed back to their sleeping spot. They could hear the chirping of Compsognathuses.

None of them were worried. The Compys would never attack them with the Rex around.

When they made it back to the valley, Blue sat down on her sleeping spot. The Rex laid down as well, a few ways away from her. The Dimorphs perched in the trees and a few others slept on the ground or on the Rex's back.

The pack rested until morning, for their next hunt.


End file.
